Such a Tragic 2
by Korey Richardson
Summary: 19 years later after the tragic event of PJ, Bobby, Tank, and Bradley. Max was seriously injured in a car accident and lost all his memories. It was so bad that he don't remember goofy, his dad. But happily he got it back. More people that Max know are dying soon after his memories was back. I really hate summaries tbh. Always Review.
1. Chapter 1

Such a Tragic 2

Chapter 1: Living a best life or what...

19 years later...

It's 2019, and now things is okay for me. Now, I'm married but..not with Roxanne. It's this cute, beautiful women name Serena. Nobody knows about her I married her. I have 2 kids, one girl and one boy like always for most people. My daughter is older than my son. Cindy and Morgan. Cindy is 16, and really has the same personality as Serena. Morgan has the same personality as me. I really loved Morgan really much. We like father and son to be honest. Cindy really just wants to be what she wants to be. Since new inventions such as cell phones, you know, iphones and some other shits, just came out, Cindy wants to be a "instagram model" which that don't make no damn sense. She's always really sassy around me but when it come to Serena, she shows some respect to her. That's why Morgan was born. So I don't to go all day with her having this shitty attitude with me. At least get along with me. I always want to discipline her but you all know. Morgan is 13 by the way. Now I'm just an old, rough man. I'm just in the 40s. (A/N: really don't know how old Max is. Really. So I guess he's probably in the 40s). I look so young when I look at myself. Serena is just 3 years younger than me. I slightly didn't care about that. All I just care is love, peace, and living a best life. Speaking of living a best life...I still remember, 19 years ago, when tragedy hits. I still remember who were killed and it was really devastating. This one crazy person that I know since college who was also killed too. His name was...I can't say it because it would bring out the memories of what he'd done. Know what, his name is Bradley. Bradley Uppercrust III. He was the one who started this tragedy. I remember of what he'd killed. My best friend, PJ. Drive-by shooting is what the cause of PJ's death. Now Bobby, he committed suicide in to the entrance of the college. I was still devastated about Bobby's death. I also remember Tank, my personal helper. He was murdered in his home by Bradley. Bradley was shot killed by polices and I don't want to tell about what actually happened. Now I almost died. Getting shot 4 times. 2 from the day that Bobby died and 2 from when Bradley shot me. I was shot in the back, leg, chest, and arm. Luckily for God, I was alive. I would've been a victim of Bradley's murder. He also was shooting at our college. He was just targeting at me and Tank, not everyone. 3 victims were killed by Bradley. Like I said for Bobby, he wasn't the victim, he just committed suicide for his sakes. I will never forget about those days.  
"Max? Max. MAX." I heard Serena's voice calling me.  
"Huh? Oh uh..yeah."  
"You okay?"  
"I..I am..yeah."  
"Are you sure? Because you look depressed." She looked at me confused.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. Everything's good."  
"O..Kay? Well, the kids are coming home in a minute. Make sure you unlock the door for them. I'm going to take a shower."  
"Okay will do."

Will do...

Please review and stay tunes for chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Such a Tragic 2  
Chapter 2: Sightings

"Hey, kids." I said in a cocky voice.  
"Hey Dad. Today something crazy happened and it was not in school." Morgan confront me in a confused way.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah Dad, there were rumors about someone had fallen off a skyscraper 80ft from above. Teachers were saying this, some kids were saying this, even our principal is saying about this. It was close to our school though. We didn't get to see it because it was too disturbing and polices were cop blocking us. Plus, we had to leave school." Cindy finally said.  
"That's...That's weird. Have you describe the person." I asked.  
"No, but I heard it from one of the teacher that it was a male." Morgan answered.  
"Well, that's somehow y'alls deal so-:  
"This is Breaking news reporting live that a person had fallen off a tall building 80ft from above. Police hadn't described the person who had fallen off yet otherwise, it was describe as a male. It was close to a high school. Police also said that this may be suicide since no one had did anything to make him jump off the building but himself. This is Connor Noah reporting live in this situation. We now resume regular broadcasting."  
"See, even the news is talking about it." Cindy add in.  
"Huh. That's somehow crazy. I still haven't noticed who was it."  
"I don't know Dad. I don't really know." Morgan said.  
"Well I'll just go to my room." Cindy said as she walked out the living room.  
"Me too." Morgan agreed with her.  
As they went to their room, *phone rings*  
"Hm, an unknown number. Maybe this time, it won't be strange...Hello?"  
"Yes sir, is this Max Goof?"  
"Uh..yes ma'am...why?"  
"You remember me?"  
"Uh, I don't remember you."  
"Who's Bobby's girlfriend before?"  
"Stacey?"  
"That's me."  
"Oh, Stacey. What brings you here?"  
"Well, since it's been 24 years, I wanted to talk to you. Oh yeah, if you want to know how I got your number, You still left me the number you gave me 24 years go. I kept it where I can find it at."  
"Oh, hey, um..have you heard about the situation that's happening in my city?"  
"No. What is it."  
"Someone jumped off a tall building 80ft from above."  
"Wow. That's must've hurt, or worse, killed."  
"That killed him, definitely."  
"You know I have to go real soon, see you whenever I see you."  
"Take care Stacey."  
As it hanged up, Another call. I answered it anyways.  
"Sir, we would like announce that your appointment has been re-scheduled tomorrow instead of three days. If you have any questions or concerns, contact me and we will answer your comment. Thank you."  
I realized that I have an appointment tomorrow instead of 3 days. Now I have to remind Serena about my importmant.  
Serena got out of the bathroom as she was already dressed.  
"The kids home?" She asked.  
"Yeah, and also, my appointment is tomorrow they changed it."  
"Oh okay, thanks for telling me that."  
Man do I feel really old. Really old that I keep getting appointments most of the time. But hey, still living my best life.

Sorry for a short story.  
I guess it was...


	3. Chapter 3

Such a Tragic 2  
Chapter 3: It was an accident, terrible

The next day...

As I woke up, I realized that my appointment is today. As I got up, Serena was already awake. Like I don't see her on our bed. The kids were already at school and I went to the living room as I flattened by body on the couch. Serena was already dressed.  
"Morning sleepy-boy, feeling alright?"  
"Yeah, my appointment is today."  
"I know. You better get dress, you don't want to miss out on your appointment."  
"C'mon Serena, I just don't want to."  
"Boy, I said to get up and get dress now!"  
"Alright...and I ain't no damn boy."  
First I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, then I got dressed. Serena already cook me breakfast as I got dressed. I wasn't even hungry.  
"I'll finish this later, not even hungry. Plus, we got to go early."  
"K, So we just go?"  
"Yeah."  
As we got to the car, me being a driver, Serena would always check if she still got her Cologne Spray with her. She always put it in the glove box.  
We drove off.  
While I was driving, it was an awkward silence.  
"Hey Max, do you think we should eat out at our own time. Just leave the kids here?"  
"Well...that's fine. That's actually fine."  
I turned to look a her as she looked back smiling at me until then, she turned back around as she was screaming,  
"Max, MAX WATCH OUT!"  
I looked as I seen a truck in front of us as I didn't pay attention.

CRASH!

-z-

-z-

"Max...max...max..max..wake up...MAX..can you hear me?...someone help!"

There was I, laid unconscious, barely breathing, can't feel anything.

-z-

"Oh my gosh...he's bleeding...someone...help..my husband is unconscious...yes..please do...he's barely breathing...call the ambulance, police...just please do."

-z-

All I see is bright light. Am I..in heaven? The bright light had faded away as I see the ceiling of a..hospital? I'd woken up from a coma I guess. I was unconscious before I came here.  
"Uh...Where am...I?" I asked.  
"MAXIE! Garwsh, you're awake. I was really worried about you. How you feel right now?" Dad said, as I pretty much don't remember about my dad.  
"What..is this?"  
"You're at a hospital..."  
"What happened?"  
"You were in a severe car accident, Max?  
"Max? That's my name or something?"  
"Yes..Max Goof? My son?"  
"My name is Max?"  
"Oh god..what do you remember?!"  
"Absolutely..Nothing."  
"Do you know who you are? Or your family or friends? Me? Anything?"  
"I have no clue."  
"Garwsh no, this can't be happening. Don't tell me that I lost you Max. Please!"  
I was clueless. I don't know who I am or what happened. I don't remember anything. All I might know is that I was in a coma for about 4 days I guess. I've been asking,  
My name is Max Goof?  
I was involved in a severe car accident?  
Who are my family?  
Who am I?

-z-

"Who are you.."  
Dad started walking out the door quickly.  
"Ma'am! What has happened to my son, he doesn't remember anything! He doesn't remember me either. Is there something that's going in to him?" He asked a doctor.  
"Well, first of all, he may have memory loss and secondly, aren't you a relative of Max Goof?" The doctor replied.  
"Yes Ma'am. I'm his father."  
"You're son loss mostly all his memories if he can't remember you. Here's a thing, you've got to get his memories back before he lose everything he knows."  
"Well...I might tried to do that. But when he's getting out..though?"  
"Well one of the doctors said that in 2 days he'll be out but it can be changed to tomorrow.  
We'll tried to help him bring most of his memories back but we partially don't know much about your son."  
"That's fine but please do, I don't want to lose my son."  
"We'll try."

-z-

That was Chapter 3...  
Max lost his memories. It was so bad that he don't remember goofy, his dad. What will he try to do with Max in order to get his memories back?

Find out at the next chapter.  
And as always, R&R.  
Peace.

:3


	4. Chapter 4

Such a Tragic 2

Chapter 4: What do I do now?

Here am I. Still clueless...

Dad took me home today. Didn't get much anything in my head. Everything felt like nothing. I feel empty. I think it's time for me to start all over.

"Home sweet home, Maxie." Dad said. I said nothing but just went upstairs and went into my room. Once again, here am I, clueless. Don't even know my family or friends. Dad just came to my room. With an awkward silence, Dad sat by me and ask me this.

"How ya feeling?"

"..Empty.."

"Remember something..yet?"

"I just told you. Don't remember anything."

"Well, want me to tell you...about who you are? Who is your family? Who's your friends?"

"Uh...sure?"

"Well..here's goes nothing. It goes like this son. You're Max Goof. You may already know that by now. You have a mother a long time ago. You had her when you was a little baby. The reason why you're mother is here is because...your mother...died off of a sickness. I can't tell more about your mother. It's just not for me or you. But I can tell you about your friends and..what happened to them now. First, your best friend, one of the person I know for sure, Pete, he has a son that is you're best friend, PJ. Well you and him were together once they were neighbors. Your other friend which he's basically a pothead sorry for saying that but, Bobby. He's with you..I forgot how you and him became friend. Now what happened to them now before I say this, I wasn't no victim or witness of it but, I saw the news 19 years ago. Like in 2000. I heard that Pete's son PJ, was...murdered. Bobby committed suicide. I don't really much of that big guy or what's his name but he was murdered too. The suspect was..I pretty much hate this guy, Bradley. The one who's in the X-Games tournament. Sadly, you don't remember who won. You did actually Max. Speaking of it, I got a picture of you and your friends before the tournament. That'll catch your mind about it. Well that's all I have to say. Hope you remember that. Just please do." As Dad walked out of my room, I figured something out.

"Dad, May 25...2000 is where...the tragic event happened right?"

"You...You remembered it?!"

"I was right? Well then, another thing is..my best friend's name was..P..J...PJ Pete right? If that, then...I was...in a severe car accident..that made me..lose tons on my memories. Wait...Dad I'd remember now!"

"I know! After all that now you'd remember!"

"Wait Dad, don't get your hopes up but, it may fade away. I need to go outside."

"Okay...I gotta go see Pete."

-z-

3rd Person POV

"Pete? Pete?...Pete, I know you're there. Open the door...Op-weird the door's unlocked." Goofy opened the door. As he walked in, everything was dark. He felt a little bit scared. He calls his name one last time, but there was no response. He looked down as he can see Pete's cell phone. Goofy picked it up and turned it on. It was showing 18 missed calls. Goofy looked confused of why he get 18 missed calls. Well first he hadn't seen him since yesterday. His wife was out of town once again. He don't got his son no more. Seems like something happened or had happened to Pete. Goofy ran to Pete's room before opening it, he saw a note on the door saying.

Dear whoever is reading this,

Ifyou're reading this, I'm dead now. Couldn't possibly do anything to cheer me up. I felt really empty and depressed when shit goes wrong. If this my wife, honey, I'll always love you no matter what I do. My spirit goes on to you honey. If this Goofy, well...sorry for doing this. I thought myself to be brave enough to go through a lifetime without my son. If this Pistol, sweetie, daddy did this for his own good. This isn't because of your brother, I couldn't go take it being depressed all the time. I had to let it go.

Now that I'm gone, I just wanted to let you know that I'm free now. Everything is going to be OK.

-Pete.

"No, No, No!" As Goofy said that, he opened the door to see Pete hanging in the ceiling fan from a rope. Goofy slammed the door and quickly ran out of Pete's house.

-z-

"Dad, somehow I'm still remembering what you've said. By the way...Where's Pete? I need to talk to him for a second."

"Maxie, before you even go talk to him, there's something I got to say..about Pete...Pete's...he's..he's dead."

"He is? H-How?"

"Hanged." As Goofy said that, he started tearing up.

**So first was PJ, Bobby, Tank, Bradley 19 years ago, now Pete this year.**

**Is there more people we know are going to die or are they?**

**Catch for chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

Such a Tragic 2

Chapter 5: Everything is worsened

"Mom..is Dad okay?" Morgan asked.

"I believe he's out right now sweetie. How about you talk to Cindy."

"Alright Mom."

*knock knock knock knock knock*

-z-

"Max! You're here! Oh thank god you're okay!"

"Hey! I'm glad I am to. Where the kids?"

"Dad! You're okay." Morgan and Cindy went up to him and Morgan tried to hug him.

"Ow! Ow ow! Easy there Morgan! My spine is still hurting after that accident."

"Oh, sorry Dad. I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Yeah. I just got out to got to my dad's house. It's a while now."

"Oh Max, at first when you were unconscious, I thought you were going to be in a coma for a long long time. What happened to you when you were in the hospital?"

"Well, at first I didn't know pretty much anything. That's until my dad told me what is really was. I remembered most of it but part of it I don't remember. What was you and the kids were doing when I gone?"

"Basically nothing but praying for you."

-z-

Sitting in the bed, I just realized that it's May 24th. Tomorrow was the Anniversary of what happened 19 years ago. And yes, those who committed suicide I don't know why though. But I still remembering how Pete just died, today. I can't believe that he hanged himself. Why though? Could he be more braver than ever or not? I guess no one know why.

-z-

It's 1:00 in the morning. Goofy was just walking home. Reason why he walked because he wanted to get some things out of his mind. As he was walking, a person ran up to him holding a gun. He asked him to give up everything. He denied it. He asked again but he still denied it. Next to you know , BOOM!... Goofy was shot and killed.

Late at night, I got a phone call while I was asleep. I woke up and answered it.

"Hello...yeah why?...he is WHAT?!" I'd immediately got up. I paused for a second and I dropped my phone. I sat down on the floor. "This can't be happening. Not him." I realized this...Dad...is dead. I asked what happened. He was murdered in the streets. He was robbed and killed the caller said. Not Dad...not him...

-z-

Max..Max..Max!

"Max, you okay?" My wife woke me up and she was worried.

"No...I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"...My dad...he's..dead."

"Oh...my..gosh. How."

"...he was murdered that night." I started to cry as she was about to cry to.

"Everybody is getting taken away..PJ, Bobby, Tank, Pete, and now Dad." I said while I was sobbing.

"...I'm sorry about your loss...you lost your friends to?"

"Everybody! My friends, my families...Everything."

"Honey...no matter what..you lost everything...you don't. You got me, the kids, everything you need. So you got something...something you'd love. I know you loved your dad the most and I felt bad about his death. But do not give up on yourself. My dad said this, be brave. No matter what, if he's gone, he's still there, you just don't see it there. Like I said, I'm sorry about your loss." As my wife said that, she hugged me and I hugged back, still crying. I realized that today is May 25th, and that's when my dad died today.

"Dad...Mom..what's going on?" Morgan and Cindy came to our room. I told my kids to come join a hug too.

"Kids...your grandpa.. was killed." The kids gasped as I said that. Morgan just cried. Cindy was heartbroken

"He was the best grandpa we ever had." Morgan said.

"Dad, how did he died." Cindy asked.

"He was shot in the middle of the street." I said.

Now I lost Dad...the one I was raised mostly by. How could anyone kill him...

-z-

**Really sad that Goofy died. I felt sorry for his loss too. He lost his friends and now his Dad. At least he got his wife and kids with him. Everything would've changed without them. **

Catch for chapter 6.

Ga


	6. Chapter 6

Such a Tragic 2

Chapter 6: What they been through

I just can't. I had to skip the memorial of my friends because..because of Dad. I know I've been a meanie to him but I still love him no matter what. I just can't believe that happened. I still sat there by the wall. Tears were slowly falling. I had great memories of my Dad. I was very lucky that I'd got my memories back after the accident. Why this has to happened? Things I really need is no longer there. Serena came to the room asking me if I want breakfast. I wasn't hungry so I said no. Basically all because of my dad's passing. I was thinking of killing myself regardless. But like my wife said, never give up..NEVER! I'll try...

-z-

"Hey kids. How was school?" I asked normally.

"Mom. Dad. Something is wrong with Morgan. He's been depressed since we got on the bus to go home." Cindy replied.

"Morgan, what wrong?" Serena said

"I've been made fun of by kids at school. I don't know why. I'm just innocent. I didn't do anything." Morgan answered.

"People making fun of you?" I asked.

"Yes, they were calling me a nobody, lame, no friend..you know what I mean. Just because I was just quiet." Morgan replied back. He looks like he was about to cry.

"When this happened?" I asked again.

"Right after Grandpa died. I guess I was the next target to get picked on. That's why they bullied me."

"Morgan, whatever they say about you, it is not true. You're a smart, handsome boy. They are just jealous. Jealous of you doing better than them. Look at you. You are doing a great job. Like you do band, piano, guitar, making good grades, becoming a musician. You're such an extraordinary person. You are very talented. Even know I'd never did stuff you're doing right now. You are a very special kid and know that by heart. Those people one day will know that you're doing a great job but it will take a long time. You're always been a good boy ever since you was a baby. Never ever..I mean NEVER! Give up on yourself. Never!" As I said that, I was bringing flashbacks to those days I was bullied but I never gave up.

"You see Morgan, you're father is right, you see, I've been bullied too. They keep calling me ugly, poor, nobody, lame too. But I let those bad wordings go and let the good wordings enter. I don't care what people say. Sometimes you've got to stand up for yourself. Don't be scared. Just because you get in trouble for it. We know that you've stand up to them. Cindy don't always stand up for you. You've got to go all alone to do it too." Serena fully said that ongoing.

"My dad said this too...stay you, stay strong..." I'd remembered that word he said to me. Tears were again, slowly falling. I'll never forget what he said to me if I feel down. Even if he's dead..which he is now.

"Okay now go ahead and put your stuff down." Serena finally finished.

"Okay, thanks Mom and Dad. That helped me a lot."

-z-

"Damn. I didn't want this to happen. But we've helped him out anyways." I said right after the kids left.

"I know. Hope he knows that." Serena said.

"Yeah..hopes so."

-z-

Night-time

As I was still sleeping, I still couldn't believe that my dad just passed. Someone took his life away. I tried not to cry in my sleep. All I ever dreamed of...that my friends and family that died we're still alive. Everytime I wake up, the dream fades. I was still asleep until I hears something. Something...familiar.

_Max..Max..wake up bud..._

It told me to wake up. From where? As I woke up, I've saw the most astonishing thing I never seen since 19 years ago.

"...PJ? Is that you? " It's PJ..afterlife.

_"It is me."_

I literally was about to cry. Because I never seen him for a long time. He was dead 19 years ago and I really missed him.

_"You missed me?"_

"Yes! I really miss you! I really didn't want you like this. But here you are. In your afterlife."

_"I really miss you too. Bobby said he miss you also."_

"I'm sorry that I'd let you down, PJ. It's really harsh. It's all my fault. I didn't want to let you, Bobby, and Tank be killed. Now look what happened today. Your dad died and my dad..also died too."

_"It's not your fault, Max. Just because you saw us dead does not mean that it's all your fault. Life can be gone early. Like me or Bobby or even Bradley or Tank. One thing I really wanted to know. Who killed me?"_

"Bradley."

_"It was him for the whole time?!"_

I nodded.

_"Well, thanks for telling me that...your dad died?"_

I nodded again.

_"I'm sorry about that...really am."_

"You know. But I still got what I need. My kids, my wife. Those are the people who are important to me and make me happy a lot. My handsome son, my beautiful daughter, and my beautiful wife."

_"Wow..kind of wish I was still alive. Have anyone miss me today?"_

"PJ, I missed you, your sister misses you. Your dad before he died misses you. My dad misses you before he died too. Also your mom too."

_"I just want to know. I still wish I was still alive today."_

_"PJ..let me talk to him for a second."_

"D-Dad?"

"_Hey Max, I'm really sorry that I didn't see you. I didn't want anything to be taken but the only thing that killer tooked was my life. But no matter what Maxie, I'll still be there for you. I'll always..on the bottom of my soulless heart...love you."_

I couldn't say anything but just scream to him in tears.

"I-I love you more dad! I'm really sorry that I let someone take your life! It's all my fault..It's all my fault!" I was sobbing very hard.

"_Calm down. It's not your fault Max. It was actually..my fault. I couldn't stop thinking about how Pete died. So I took a walk knowing that there is people who wanted to kill someone randomly. I was stupid... I was stupid."_

"Please don't leave me Dad. I still need you."

_"I'm sorry Max. But I have to go. But..we will meet again."_

I said nothing once they disappeared.

But I only said this:

"PJ, Bobby, Tank, Pete, ..Dad. We will meet again."

That was it for chapter 6. Chapter 7 coming soon.

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Such a Tragic 2

Chapter 7: He was all I need

"Cindy, can we hang out outside?" Morgan asked his sister.

"No, not right now." She answered.

"C'mon sis. Please."

"For the last time, No!"

"Cindy..."

"How many times I have to tell you. I said NO! Now get out of my room!"

"Ok...I just wanted to spend some time you just by hanging out."

Cindy got up and slammed the door.

-z-

"Morgan, what's wrong with you?" Serena asked.

"I tried to spend some time with Cindy but she don't want to. She was all mad and told me to leave in a meanful way."

"Oh Morgan baby, let me handle this."

Serena barged into her room. As she walked to her room.

"Why won't you spend some time with your brother?"

"Because..he ruins everything everytime we meet up. He's so annoying when it comes to my friends."

"You know, family always important. And remember that!"

-z-

"Morgan...Morgan? Mom where's Morgan?"

"Baby, he's taking a walk around the house. He'll be back in any minute."

A hour later..

"Morgan should be home right now. I'm kind of getting a little bit more worried let me call him...Why isn't he answering? I'm worried now."

5 minutes later, there was phone call not from Morgan, the hospital.

"Ms. Goof, we are sorry to say this but, your son, Morgan Goof, had passed away from a gunshot wound to the head and chest. Make arrangements and contact the rest of your family."

She dropped her phone as she began to cry. She ran to Cindy's room again as she tells what happened to Morgan.

"Cindy, Morgan! Morgan is dead. He's gone. He's gone." She was sobbing hardly as she said that. Cindy started sobbing too.

"No, no, no, no. Morgan, No!" Cindy tearfully said.

"Where's your father, MAX!"

-z-

"MAX! Wake up please!"

"Serena..r-really? You really have to wake me up this time?" I said very groggily. "What's wrong with you anyways?"

"Max! Your son. He's...he's dead. He's gone."

"He's...WHAAT?!"

"He's dead..Oh my goodness. Oh-my-goodness."

"M-M-Morgan..no no NO! MORGAN NO!" I started sobbing hardly. I really loved Morgan like me and my dad. Not him. What did he do for someone to take his life. I've lost my son now. Why is everybody is dying right now. This needs to stop! First PJ, Bobby, Tank, Pete, Dad, and now..Morgan.

-z-

I got another phone call..from Stacey again.

"Hey..Stacey."

"I heard about your son Max. I'm really sorry about your loss."

"Thanks Stacey but, how did you know about it?"

"Saw it on the news. Also another thing is that...this is really sad but...Roxanne was strangled to death by her husband."

My eyes became big. Her too?! Oh-my...

"And also I founded out who jumped off of that 80ft building. It was this guy name Mortimer or something."

"Mortimer? Mortimer Mouse? Mickey's somehow rival I guess? He talked to me about him. And I saw him in person. He talked to me. Plenty of times. I didn't pretty much know him but he was a nice person now."

"Oh wow. Well, that's pretty much it. I'm sorry about your loss of your son."

"Once again, thanks. Bye."

This is not right, the devil is taking everyone away. Why? So it's PJ, Bobby, Tank, Pete, Dad, Morgan, Roxanne, and Mortimer. Also Bradley, but was a suspect. I'm left alone first of all. I lost my friends. I lost Dad. I lost Morgan. I'm left with myself, my wife and my daughter. I looked up and I say this to myself...I'm still here you people. I'm right here.

-z-

Short story because it was all sad. Especially when Max's son Morgan died.

Look after chapter 8 soon.

Always Review


	8. Chapter 8

Such a Tragic 2

Chapter 8: Get a hold of yourself, Max

I couldn't. I couldn't think twice, I couldn't stop thinking about it.

-z-

I didn't go to mostly all funerals since it was really traumatizing to see. I didn't even see my dad or my son. I was just left alone while family attends the funeral. All I got left is me, my dear wife, and my beautiful daughter. My amazing son, is no longer there anymore. I didn't say nothing but just to say this to Morgan while kneeling down and praying to him.

"I'm still here Morgan..I'm still here. I know you're not here with me. You're in that amazing blue sky above me. You're here. I didn't want you to end this quick but I believe you're happy right now. I hope you can see God. Don't be scared of nobody. Morgan, son I'm here for you. Just below you. We miss you and will never miss. You're an extremely fascinating type of son that I'd wished I would had. We love you Morgan. I love you." I began to cry as I ended my speech alone. Serena and Cindy had entered, seeing me crying. They cuddle up to me with a hug and kiss.

"Oh baby, it's okay." Serena said.

"I love Morgan the most. I raised him even when he was little baby. He was so talented. He was fantastic. Why they had to take him?" I said still crying.

"I was just being a good father. Life became death real early."

"Dad, I miss Morgan. I shouldn't never mistreated him. I knew this was going to happen in our family." Cindy finally said.

"Cindy, if you mistreated him, you will never know will happen to him like what happened to him just recently." Serena said as she was partly furious since she told about what she did to Morgan. "Let's go to your room for a little chat."

As they gone to Cindy's room, I felt alone. Like no Morgan around me. Telling me how am I feeling. Am I okay. Is everything okay.

"When is this going to stop."

-z-

8:30 pm

"Alright Serena, I got to go to a party 4 miles away from here. Be back at 10 till." I was about to leave to go to a party that somehow someone invited me in. I grabbed my jacket as I opened the door.

"Alright, stay safe out there." She said.

I put my hands on the pocket of my jacket which I felt something I reacg h it and saw. a picture of me, PJ, Bobby, and my dad. I read the back which it's saying, 5/24/2000. It was a day back before the tragic event in 2000. I took a deep sigh, remembering my friends and my dad. I started walking there. When I've arrived there, I see a group of people on the porch. It was my friends, new friends. I still miss my old friends. More better than new ones. My new friends were just Omar, Johnny, Hunter, Clyde, Griffin, and Cynthiana.

"Aye Max, you made it on time!" Omar said. "Beer?"

"No I'm good Omar." I said with a sigh.

"You good bro?" Johnny asked. I just sighed. "That depression is occurring right?"

"Johnny for the last time, I don't have depression!" I yelled. They just looked at me crazy. Knowing that I'd never been talking that much.

"Okay, okay. I do. Not telling you why." I added back.

"Guys, maybe we should leave Max alone and come inside so he can make sure he's alright. Maybe he'll be better alone for some time." Cynthiana said in a very worried way.

"Yeah she's right. Plus, Byron is probably wait for us." Clyde said.

"Yeah let's go. Yo Max, If you're feeling better, come inside." Omar said as him and the rest went inside.

I watch the stars and the moon above.

"*Sigh* Why did you all made me suffer from this. Look where you all are, above me. Thinking that I don't see you all...Dad, Morgan, Roxanne, PJ, Bobby, Tank, and so many more who I wished that I can see. At least I'm having a new life, new friends, wife, a kid still. Yeah. That's right. I do have a new life and what I still need. At least I got someone who I can trust. My wife. Sometimes friends, but not always. But remember what my dad use to tell me everytime I feel down. Chin up, stay strong, and don't show nobody your real feels. Always be happy no matter what." That made me feel a little bit better. Plus, my friends were a little bit worried about me. I should go in.

-z-

I went inside so I can look for either, Omar, Johnny, Hunter, Clyde, Griffin, and Cynthiana. I don't even see them from 55 people. I asked a random person who was in the kitchen.

"Have you seen either Omar, Johnny, Hunter, Clyde, Griffin, or Cynthiana?"

"Oh them? They at the back." The random person replied.

I went to the backyard to see 20 people in there.

"Ayo..Max..you feel...better now.." Omar was drunk.

"Omar, you okay?" I said anxiously.

"Yurp, I'm all..good." He suddenly collapsed.

"Goddammit O, don't drink more than 10 liquor you scumbag!" Griffin said.

"Ugh, he's crazy." Cynthiana also said.

"What a dumbass. Let's pick him up." Johnny added.

"Damn right he is. Plus, I'm bout to head to the convenience store to get some munchies man. Y'all wanna come." Hunter said.

"I am." Griffin said.

"So do I and Cynthia." Clyde said.

"Johnny's in." Johnny said.

They all looked at me.

"What about you, Max?" Hunter asked.

The convenience store is 7 miles from here, I don't know if they are drunk or not so...

"Yeah, I'll go with y'all." I finally answered.

They went to Hunter's car showing 7, 7 passenger seats. I sat in the 1 passenger seat at the front.

"Are you sure you okay Hunter?" I asked.

"Man, c'mon Maxie man, stop worrying about if I'm okay. Everything..is going to be-O-K."

As he was driving. I see something flashing through me as I turned around to see a pick-up truck driving into me and then...

-z-

-z-

-z-

-z-

_**Here I am, layed dying on the streets, bleeding from head to body. I heard screaming coming through me. But fades away. I could only hear my heart beating really slowly.**_

"_Max...Max..."_

_**I see..I see..my son, I see..my friends..I see...my dad.**_

_"Everything is okay. Don't die like this Dad." From Morgan_

_"Maxie, you okay?" From Dad_

_"Max-man, bro, it's us." From Bobby_

_"Don't die now, you got other people who you need. They need you." From Roxanne_

_"I don't think Max is going to survive." From PJ_

_"Max. Whatever you are, you are safe now." From Tank._

_"You're safe if you can't make it." From Pete._

"_Max, just know, if you're dead. We can see you. You can see us." From Mortimer._

_"Max, you're here. We're here. If you die, you will see us. We love you, son. Your dad loves you. Sleep well." From Mom._

_**Every sound was fading. My heartbeat was about to stop. I heard one last word.**_

_"We all love you, Dad."_

**_I said this last word in a very quiet tone._**

"I..can..see..y'all."

_**With those last word, no heartbeat. I..was dead. The noise faded back to my friends which I can't hear.**_

3rd Person POV

"Max? Max? MAX?! No!" Cynthiana cried as she tried to help Max.

"Oh god...he's..no pulse." Clyde said.

"Where's Griff, where's Omar, where's Hunter." Cynthiana asked as she's still crying.

"No need to worry about them. Call 9-1-1. Call an ambulance, police, firefighters. Whatever, just please help." Clyde said in a rush.

Clyde checked on the other car which it's revealing of Max's old friend, Chad, dead.

"No response, he's dead too." Clyde yelled.

"I'm calling 9-1-1"

-z-

Operater: 911 what's your emergency?

Cynthiana: There's a terrible accident near the gas station. We was involved in that accident.

Operater: Is anyone hurt?

Cynthiana: Yes, 5 people. 1 person is dead I think. I don't know about the others.

Operater: Okay help is on the way, we got the ambulance, police and, firefighters on their way. How bad is the car?

Cynthiana: The car is flipped. Both. OH MY GOSH THE CAR IS ON FIRE!

Clyde: Damn hold on!

Cynthiana: NO DON'T GET THEM OFF THE-

*Explosion*

Operater: Ma'am?...Ma'am?...Ma'am are you okay?...Ma'am?...

The operater hung up. Police and ambulance and firefighters had arrived seeing smokes. Whole bunch of people were outside. They saw Clyde and Cynthiana dead through the smoke. They saw Max lying there dead. They came to check on him feeling no pulse or a heartbeat. They even see a little pictures covered in blood. It was the picture of Max, PJ, Bobby, and Goofy. In the back, it said," Max Goof 5/24/2000"

-z-

"Mom, I'm worried. Where's Dad?" Cindy asked.

"That's what I want to know too. It's past 10 till. I hope he's okay." Serena said. They heard a knock on their door. Serena opened it. It was 2 police officers.

"Are you a relative of Mr. Max Goof?"

"Yes, I'm his wife. This is his daughter."

"I'm Officer Corey Bradfield and this is Officer Marty Wayne. We like to come in to speak to you."

-z-

"Let's all sit down." Officer Corey Bradfield said.

"Mrs. Goof, we will like to inform you that your husband Mr. Max Goof, was involved in a terrible traffic collision. Police department said that all the people who was involved in that accident did not survive and so as your husband. We're sorry to inform you that your husband Max Goof died that evening." Serena started to cry as well as Cindy.

"You're husband did not drink but the drive did but wasn't in no accident. The person who did it was the other driver who hit your husband. The other driver was killed in the accident also. Again all the people who were involved in the accident did not survive. We both saw the scene and we even saw this picture of your husband with some people also read in the back saying, his name and the date 5/24/2000. This belongs to him." Serena started running to her room. She started screaming and crying. Cindy was really devastated about Max's death.

"Not Dad." She softly whispered.

That was Chapter 8. Long story but straight devastating.

**.**


End file.
